1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amplifiers that amplify signals having a high peak-to-mean output current ratio, particularly to amplifiers providing a so-called push-pull arrangement, and particularly but not exclusively to Class AB amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
With amplifiers, such as Class AB amplifiers, that amplify signals that have a high peak-to-mean output current ratio, it is important to maintain a low quiescent current, otherwise the amplifier will show poor efficiency.
Existing typical class AB amplifier architectures run a quiescent current that is a significant fraction of the peak output current, so as to avoid a collapse in bandwidth in the crossover region. This results in either oscillation or significant distortion when operating in the crossover region.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved amplifier architecture which addresses the above problems.